leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Varus
}} Abilities for 3 seconds upon killing a minion or monster, increased to for 6 seconds upon taking down an enemy champion. |targeting='Living Vengeance' is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *The 40% bonus takes precedence over the 20% bonus. Any minions or monsters killed during the 6 seconds will be discarded - they do not refresh the duration nor do they create a separate buff. *Varus' bow glows red while the minion attack speed bonus is active, and glows purple when the champion bonus is active. |video=Varus IVideo }} Varus channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Piercing Arrow's range and damage over the next 2 seconds. |description2 = Varus can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is by 20%. At the end of the channel, Piercing Arrow is automatically cancelled, refunding . |description3 = Varus fires, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the arrow's path, reduced by 15% per enemy hit down to a minimum of 33% damage. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Piercing Arrow' is a point targeted pass-through linear skillshot ability whose effect is divided into two active components. *'Projectile Speed:' 1900 |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block Piercing Arrow. |additional= *The range of the spell will always be displayed, even as it increases. *Using while charging Piercing Arrow will also cancel the cast. |video=Varus QVideo }} Varus's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight for 6 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |description2 = Varus's other abilities consume Blight on enemies upon damaging them, dealing them magic damage for each stack that is capped at 360 against monsters. |leveling = |leveling2 = of target's maximum health}}| of target's maximum health}}}} |targeting='Blighted Quiver' is a passive ability that grants Varus an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will not block the damage, but will block the skills that trigger it. |additional= |video=Varus WVideo }} Varus fires a hail of arrows that deals physical damage to all enemies in the target area and desecrates the ground for 4 seconds, all enemies standing in it and inflicting upon them. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 925 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |targeting='Hail of Arrows' is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block Hail of Arrows's damage. |additional= *Slows will linger for .25 seconds after leaving the marked area. |video=Varus EVideo }} Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that infects the first enemy champion hit, dealing magic damage and them for 2 seconds. |description2 = The corruption then attempts to spread towards nearby enemy champions, applying the same damage and if they stay near the infected champion for 2 seconds. The corruption then continues to spread until there are no further targets in range, but each champion can only be infected once per cast. |leveling = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Chain of Corruption' is a linear collision skillshot ability. *'Projectile Speed:' 2000 *'Projectile Width:' 120 |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block Chain of Corruption. |additional= *Will continue to spread even if the first target dies or becomes free of the snare. |video=Varus RVideo }} References cs:Varus de:Varus es:Varus fr:Varus pl:Varus pt-br:Varus ru:Varus zh:韦鲁斯 Category:Season Two release Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Mage champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Root champion Category:Snare champion Category:Slow champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion